Unity
by Twenty Four Reasons
Summary: Cul has loved Gumi ever since third grade, when she'd stand up for her when she was being bullied, or when she'd hold her when she cried. Now, they live in the same house with friends and Cul admits her love, and Gumi admits she loves her back. But when a turn of events happens, will the feelings stay the same? Rated M for a violence, yuri/yaoi, and a few other things. (on hiatus)
1. The Truth

A green-haired girl skips along the sidewalk playfully. She giggles when she sees a butterfly land on her nose. She looks at it intensely, going cross-eyed, and then blinks and shakes her head, causing the butterfly to flap its wings and fly away.

After a while of walking, she arrives at her bus stop. The bus arrives soon after, and all of the children gather into it, sitting on any seat they can find.

The girl takes a seat next to another red-headed girl with a red and white striped dress.

The greenette speaks up. "Hi! I'm Gumi, what's your name?"

The red-headed girl looks at Gumi and whispers, "Cul."

"That's such a cool name! What grade are you in?"

Cul blinked, her eyes showing signs of being surprised. After a second, she seemed to come to her senses. She blinked, and looked back towards the window. "Why do you care?"

Gumi giggles. "Because, silly! If we're going to be friends, I need to make sure you're in my grade!"

Cul blushes and widens her eyes, still looking out of the window, at the moving scenery. "F-friends?"

Gumi smiled wide. "Yeah!"

Cul turned to Gumi, still blushing, and smiled. "I'm going into third grade."

"Really? Me too! Now we can be friends forever!" Gumi squealed.

Cul smiled slightly as Gumi chattered away about who-knows-what.

Fast forward a few years, Gumi and Cul are best friends, now out of school and living with some other friends. Gumi loves carrots and singing, while Cul loves tomatoes and hitting her younger friend, Len Kagamine, upside the head with pillows.

No one would ever admit it to her face, but they'd much rather not have Cul live with them. Well, the guys, at least. She was very hot-headed, and while she held great respect for Gumi, Luka Megurine, Rin Kagamine and Miku Hatsune, she wasn't too kind to any males. She did care for them, and would never want any of them to get hurt, but she just didn't respect them all that much.

One cold, December day, Miku, Len, Rin, Gumi, Cul, Kaito Shion, Akaito Shion, Kaito's brother, Luka, Piko Utatane, Nigaito Shion, Akaito and Kaito's younger brother, and Mikuo Hatsune, Miku's brother, were sitting in the living room, lights off, hot chocolate in hand and covered in soft, warm blankets, watching a horror movie.

"N-No… No… don't… DON'T. DON'T. D-… DON'T, DAMNIT!" Kaito would scream, making Cul slap him.

"Shut up, you cowardly idiot!" The red-headed girl would say.

Towards the end of the movie, when everyone's hot chocolate was gone, and when the household was growing sleepy, something popped out behind the fridge in the movie, making everyone jump, and causing Gumi and bury her face into Cul's shoulder. At her best friend's actions, Cul blushed madly.

As Gumi was cuddling into Cul and the red-head was turning the colour of her hair, Rin looked over to the two, and noticed Cul blushing like mad. The blonde widened her mouth in surprise, and then covered it with her hand. Poking Miku, who was sitting next to her, Rin pointed over to Cul. The tealette looked over, her eyes widening. Rin nodded frantically, smiling. Miku smiled wide, matching her best friend's.

After the movie was over, all of the guys excused themselves and went to their rooms. As Cul was just about to go upstairs after comforting Gumi for a few minutes, Rin and Miku stopped her.

"Cul! What was that?!" Miku squealed softly.

"What was what?" The red-head stared at Miku and Rin, puzzled.

"Oh, come on, now! We saw you blush when Gumi snuggled you!" Rin said, the wide smile plastered on her face again.

At that, Cul turned the colour of her hair and her favourite food. "S-s-so? I-I-It w-was c-c-cold… Th-that's a-a-all…"

"Mhmmm, sure it was," Miku said, raising an eyebrow at Rin as she bit her lip in order to keep herself from laughing.

Cul turned even redder and stomped upstairs, leaving Miku and Rin giggling at the bottom.

When Cul reached the top of the staircase, she made a left, and opening a dark red door, walked into the fair-sized room it held, and then slammed the wooden slab, mumbling to herself.

"Pff… I-I d-don't li-like G-Gumi… Sh-she's t-t-too good f-for me anyways… N-Not that I'd c-c-care!"

Suddenly, there was a giggle from behind Cul, and the already blushing girl spun around and turned bloody red when she saw Gumi there, sitting on her bed, legs crossed, hands supporting her, head tilted slightly, a small grin on her face.

"Do… do you really feel that way, Cul?" Gumi asked, blushing herself.

"I… I-I..." Cul had no idea what to do. So, instead of saying something like "Sorry", or even "Why are you in here?", the girl did something she hadn't done in a long time: She fell to the floor, held her head in her hands, and cried.

Gumi, slightly confused, got up quickly and knelt next to the pitiful sobbing mess.

"Cul? What's wrong?" Gumi whispered, concerned.

"I-I j-j-just k-know y-y-you'll n-never f-f-feel-l th-the sa-ame way I-I f-feel t-t-towards y-you…" Cul stuttered out, between the sobs she let out.

Gumi blushed, and then touched Cul's arm gently. "I… I guess it kind of depends. How do you feel about me?"

Cul looked up at Gumi, her face stained with tears, and, while staring into her eyes, she said, "I… I love you."

As Gumi blushed intensely, and then moved forward to kiss Cul gently. Once the red-haired mess felt lips on hers, she stopped crying, and, when Gumi pulled away, she almost fainted when she heard what came out of her mouth:

"I love you too, Cul."

There was a huge gust of air outside the door that, almost, sounded like a gasp. Cul didn't care, though. She knew someone was probably listening. She knew someone probably heard her very loud sobs. She knew whoever was listening was probably shocked; yes, there were plenty of guy and guy couples in this household, but no girl and girl. But Cul didn't care. She was too happy to care.

Gumi smiled when she saw that her best friend and lover had stopped crying. She cupped the girl's face gently, wiping away the tears that were idling on her face, and then kissed her again, more passionately this time, though, and Cul greatly kissed back.

They kissed until they had to breathe, and then they kissed again. After repeating this a few times, Cul blinked sleepily at Gumi, who blinked right back. They both crawled up onto Cul's bed, where they entangled themselves in each other, holding hands, and snuggling.

After Cul went upstairs, Rin and Miku stared after her, smiling wide.

"Cul totally likes her," Rin snickered, and Miku nodded.

As the two were about to head upstairs a few minutes later, they heard a loud cry come from a room upstairs. They glanced at each other in worry and ran up to the noise.

When they got to the top and made a left, they saw Piko, Nigaito, Kaito, Len, and Luka already huddling around the door, unsure of what to do.

"What happened?" Miku whispered, as another loud sob came out of the room, followed by another.

Piko shrugs and Luka explains, "Gumi went into Cul's room to ask if she could borrow some pajamas, and then we heard a door slam, and we were about to knock when we heard a loud sob." After the pink-haired girl finished, Piko, Kaito, Nigaito and Len nodded in unison.

"Why is she sobbing?" Rin asked quietly, pressing her ear as close to the door as she could, hearing a final sob come out of the room.

"We're not sure," Kaito admits.

Suddenly, everything went quiet as Gumi spoke. Everyone outside could only make out a few words: "How", "you", and "feel". It sounded like a question.

After a few seconds of hesitation, Cul said, very clearly, "I love you."

Everyone held their breath, shocked, and waited for Gumi's answer. Suddenly, everything went silent, including Cul's crying. The people outside were still holding their breaths, and not even any kind of breathing was coming from the bedroom.

"Did Gumi kill her?" Len whispered, making Rin hit him. Len silently "ow'ed" dramatically and rubbed his arm where his twin hit him.

Finally, there was an answer from the green-haired female.

"I love you too."

The group gasped, rather loudly. After a few moments, they heard breathing stop, and then start after a while, and again, and again. It continued for a while, until there was just breathing, and ruffling of bed sheets.

The peeping Toms and Tinas stayed outside the door, listening for any movement, until they heard only peaceful breathing.

Kaito slowly and silently opened the door, and everyone looked in, only to see Gumi and Cul on the red-head's bed, entangled in each other, sleeping soundly.

Once everyone had processed what just happened, Kaito closed the door softly and left the two alone to sleep in each other's company.


	2. Infuriated

Cul woke up the next morning, blushing when she remembered what happened the night before.

Moving carefully to not wake Gumi, the red-head stood up and stretched, then flinched, remembering she was still in her clothes instead of her pajamas.

After changing into something more comfortable, she quietly walked downstairs, into the kitchen, only to be met by Piko and Nigaito talking quietly.

As Cul walked by to go to the fridge, the two young boys stared at her. She opened the door, leaned down to get a tomatoe, stood back up and closed the fridge, and then turned around to see the wide, young eyes eyeing her.

"…What?" Cul said while nibbling on her favourite food.

"Is it true?" Piko asks, slowly.

"Uh… is what true?"

"Is it true you love Gumi?" Nigaito interrupts.

Cul turned a bright red and her eyes widened. The two teenagers kept looking at her. After a few minutes, she finally said, "Wh-what's it to you?"

Piko and Nigaito shrug.

"If you love her, why were you crying?" The white-haired boy questioned.

Cul paused. She didn't quite know how to explain her feelings to teenagers. Male teenagers, at that.

"Well… I just didn't know if she'd love me back, I guess," she mumbled, taking another bite of her tomatoe.

Piko and Nigaito looked at each other, and the green boy was about to say something when Len walked in.

"Hey Piko, hey Nigaito!" Len said cheerfully, and he turned around, puzzled, when he saw that the couple was staring at something behind him. He turned pale when he saw Cul. "O-Oh… H-Hi, C-C-Cul…" The young boy stuttered.

Cul threw her hands in the air.

"Why is everyone acting so strange? And Piko, Nigaito, how did you know what I said, how I was crying?" She leaped forward and grabbed Piko by the collar of his shirt, forcing him to stand up. "Were you spying?"

At that, Nigaito jumped up and slapped Cul's hand – hard – and yelled at her, "Let go of him, Cul! Why are you always so mean to everyone? Goddamnit, it's so infuriating!"

Cul let go of Piko when the littlest Shion brother slapped her, and winced when he yelled.

She could feel herself on the verge of tears, but she stopped herself and instead just walked out of the kitchen, tomatoe in hand.

When she reached the staircase, Luka was looking at her with wide eyes, pajamas still on, hair a mess.

"Cul? Is everything… okay?" The pinkette asked, concerned.

"Boys are just idiots…" She mumbled.

To Cul's surprise, Luka hugged her.

"No, he was just trying to stand up for himself… and if you were wondering, it wasn't only him. Me, Kaito, Len, Miku, Rin, and Nigaito all heard what happened."

Cul just stood there, and made a fist. Pretty soon, the tomatoe in her hand was nothing but juice.

Luka pulled away when she felt something cold against her leg and looked down, seeing Cul's hand and her own leg.

Luka gulped, and then took a step back.

"You need to calm down, hon," was all Luka said before going into the bathroom to wash off her leg.

But Cul was on a road far from calm. And she doubted she was ever going back.


	3. Aching Heart, Bloody Puddle

Gumi woke up to yelling from downstairs. She got out of bed, rubbed her eyes, and put on some of Cul's pajamas.

As she reached the staircase, she stopped when she heard Luka talking.

"…heard what you said…"

Gumi turned bright red. They heard what happened last night? How would they react?

Gumi took one more step before she heard someone coming up the stairs at lightning-fast speed. Cul came into sight, running towards her, her head in her hands.

"Cul? What's wr-" Before Gumi could finish her sentence, Cul ran past her, bumping into her, which took the greenette by surprise, since she was expecting her best friend to run into her arms like usual.

Gumi turned around quickly and grabbed her love's hand, pulling her into an embrace on the floor.

Cul let out loud, choppy breaths, and long and painful sobs. Gumi held her gently but tightly.

"Cul… calm down, love…" Gumi whispered into her ear, soothingly.

"I… I don't want to be here a-anymore! No one wants me here!" Cul yells, crying into her hands.

"That's not true… I want you here… Miku and Rin want you here… Luka and all of the guys want you he-"

"No they don't!" The sobbing mess screams.

Gumi flinches slightly. She leans forwards and kisses Cul's cheek, then turns her around to kiss her more passionately on the lips.

"Wh-wha—Mm-mph..." Cul mumbles, but is cut off.

Kaito runs into the hallway after he hears the screaming and stares at Gumi and Cul.

The blue-haired man kneels down next to Gumi after their kiss breaks off and Cul falls asleep in Gumi's arms from exhaustion.

"Is she alright?" Kaito whispers.

Gumi sighs. "I don't know… I sure hope so…"

[A few days later…]

Cul relaxes on the couch downstairs and watches something random on TV – Elfen Lied, maybe? – and eats a tomatoe.

A while late, Len comes downstairs and sits on the other end of the couch from Cul. The red-head ignores him completely.

"So… Cul…" Len says, trying to start a conversation.

"What," Cul responds, dully.

"Uhh…"

The girl sighs and looks over to the blonde. "Kaito made you come talk to me, didn't he?"

"Yeah…I didn't really want to."

Cul flinches at his response and holds back tears, like she always does.

The banana boy looks over at the lump on the couch. "I do have a question, though."

She swallows the lump in her throat. "What?"

"Why are you living here, anyways?"

Cul's eyes widen.

"I mean, being honest, no one really likes you."

She bites her lip until it bleeds.

"You're mean, hot headed and have anger issues…"

Her fists clench.

Len laughs. "I honestly don't even know why Gumi likes you! If you ask me, she's faking it to make you feel better. I mean, like I said, you're mean, and hot-headed, and you'll go off on about anyone for anything. Everyone says they're tired of your shit… I even remember Miku and Rin saying it once! Luka, too! Oh, and I think Gumi might of mentioned something along that lin—"

Cul snapped.

She grabbed Len by the throat, pushed him against a wall, tears running down her face, lip bleeding, breathing heavily, trying to hold in sobs.

"Excuse me?" She says, her voice cracking. "I've… I've met a lot of brutally honest people… but you… you…"

Len tries to say something but he can't speak, in fact, he can barely breathe. He starts going pale.

"Do you know how much shit I've been through, K-Kagamine? And to think you just… just… said those things… to my face…" Her grip tightened, and Len let out a weak cry of despair.

"And to think… I thought this was a place I'd be appreciated, l-loved, even!" She had to say that in between loud and heavy sobs, and Len grabbed the hands around his neck, eyes rolling back in his head, getting even paler.

"Just to thi—" Suddenly, there was a tap on her shoulder. Out of instinct, Cul turned around, only to be slapped, immensely hard, on the cheek. Cul instantly let go of Len and fell onto the ground about 6 feet away, slamming into a wall and hitting her head, causing it to bleed a bit. Shaking, she touched her cheek, and more tears ran down her face.

She heard Len fall to the ground with a thud, and then she heard people running from upstairs and other rooms into the living room.

"Len… Len, are you okay?"

Cul heard Kaito's voice, and then Len's deep breaths. She looked over to see the older man hugging his boyfriend. She set her head back down and was blinded by tears. When she saw the blood from her head, she let out a cry of pain and fear.

Heavy footsteps made their way over to Cul. Kaito knelt down next to her, slitting his eyes and looking her straight in the face.

"If," he started, talking with a serious and low voice, "you ever touch Len, or anyone else in this household, again, you're done. Don't even touch Gumi. Don't even look at her. If you loved her and she honestly loved you there's no way she'll love you now. You're a monster. A bitch. A psychopath."

Cul let out a few squeaks. "B-but h-he…"

Kaito slapped her again, making her neck tilt upwards, and her eyes widened even more. She watched Kaito walk over to Len, pick him up, and take him outside, probably to the hospital.

Cul couldn't move. She was shocked. Hurt.

Betrayed.

The puddle of blood kept getting bigger, and she looked up to see everyone else in the household staring at her, but keeping their distance.

Even Gumi.

"N-No… G-Gumi…" Cul whined, reaching out a bloody, shaking hand.

Gumi took a step back, her eyes like a full moon.

Finally, Rin let out a cry.

"You bitch! That was my brother!"

The little blonde twin pounced on Cul, punching her, kneeing her, screaming at her. Akaito and Mikuo had to pull her off.

When the two boys and the raging girl was out of the way of vision, Cul saw Luka and Miku holding Gumi gently, as the carrot-loving girl cried, mumbling nonsense.

"No…" Cul whispered, "G-Gumi! Gumi! GUMI!" She screamed, sitting up slowly, the room spinning. When she finally got back up on her feet, her head hurt, a lot, and she could barely see. She tried walking towards Gumi but her best friend only moved back.

Cul wobbled a little, and, when she finally steadied herself, nodded. Slowly, and not very noticeable, and then faster, and more noticeable.

"Of course," she whispered loudly, and then stumbled over to the front door, opened it, and staggered out.

She walked a few dozen feet before it began to rain. Her headache was getting worse and she could barely stand.

Finally, she fell.

In the middle of crossing the street, she fell, in the pouring rain, late at night, under the moon.

But she didn't care.

Her heart hurt too much to care.

_Authour's notes:_

_Sorry if this story is going too quickly, haha. But, I hope you enjoyed._

_FYI, I don't hate Len, I just needed an asshole for this story, one that Cul could take._

_I also don't hate Cul, or anyone in this fanfic. It's just for story purposes._

_Thanks c:_


	4. Live for Me

Cul was in the middle of the sidewalk, bleeding, crying, hurting.

A streetlight flickered overhead. Fat tears continued to stream down her face as she hunched over, holding her face, her head bleeding, and her face bruised.

"Hey, who are you?"

Cul raised her head slowly to look behind her. A purple boy with a bandage on his eye, that actually looked a bit like Kaito, Cul thought, a red boy with long hair and glasses and another red boy who looked younger than the rest stood on the sidewalk.

"I… I'm Cul," the girl stuttered.

The purple boy smirks. "Cul, huh? Well, Cul, what are you doing in the middle of the street?" He walks over to her and helps her up roughly. She stumbles, and the purple boy pulls her to the other side of the street, down an alley. His friends follow. She starts to panic.

"Th-thanks, b-but I should be getting h-home," she said, smiling kindly, and trying to walk away. Purple boy just tightens his grip.

"Taito, don't hurt her…" The little red boy whispers in an adorable voice.

Taito snorts. "Shut up, Lui. Ted, slap him."

Ted raises a hand and Lui winces as the older boy slaps him.

Cul watches with wide eyes, and starts struggling more.

"P-please! Let me go!" She cries out. Taito covers her mouth with his hand and pushes her against a wall stomach-first, holding her hands behind her back with his other hand.

Cul starts crying again as she feels Taito's hot breath on her neck.

"Little girls shouldn't be outside late at night," he whispers.

"Taito! Stop!" Cul hears Lui scream.

"Bro… she didn't do anything, just let her go," Ted says awkwardly.

Taito bites his lip and yells back, "Well, she shouldn't! It's, what, two in the morning?"

Cul started wiggling her hands as an attempt to make him let go, but Taito had a firm grasp. As he feels her trying to escape, he pushes her up harder against the wall, knocking the breath out of her.

As Taito removes his hand from her mouth, she whimpers, "P-p-please…"

Taito pushes himself up against the red-head and runs his free hand down the side of her body, chuckling to himself.

"Taito, come on, man, let's just go, she's innocent," Ted says, his voice quivering a little bit.

Taito slams his hand on the wall Cul's pushed up against and shouts, "Fuck you guys! How about you all just fuckin' leave? She was asking for it!"

Lui shakes and Ted stares at his friend wide eyed. After a few minutes, he speaks up. "No one deserves this, Taito. I don't know what happened to you."

Ted shakes his head, grabs Lui's arm, and walks out of the alley, out of sight. "Come on, Lui…"

"W…wait! Please, please! Don't just leave me here! Please! PLEASE!" Cul cries out.

Taito smirks and shakes his head, pushing himself closer to the scared girl.

"I have a gun in my pocket," Taito whispers, smiling darkly, "Do as I say… or your brains will be blown out of your head."

Cul's eyes widen as more tears roll down her face and her lips tremble.

"Please…" She whispers, making a final attempt. Taito chuckles.

The purple boy rips Cul's shirt off violently, sucking on her neck. Cul closes her eyes as he rips off the rest of her clothes, leaving her nude, and then she starts shaking violently when he unbuttons his pants, and pulls them down.

As he was reaching to pull down his boxers, a voice calls out, along with sirens and flashing lights.

"Stop right there! Put your hands on your head!"

Taito's eyes widen. He pulls out his gun, grabbing Cul, and puts the gun to her head as his other arm is looped around her neck. The poor girl crosses her legs and her arms, still shivering. Looking around, tears almost blinding her, she sees Ted and Lui standing behind the glob of several police cars, staring at her. Suddenly, she sees someone running up to the front, and the cops have to hold her back.

"Cul!" The girl yells. "CUL!"

Cul recognizes that voice.

"G…Gumi?" She whispers, her thoughts filling with hope. "You… you came…"

"Shut up, you fucking bitch!" Taito screams at her.

"Don't talk to her like that! Let her go! She did nothing to you!" Gumi screams at the top of her lungs. Officers pull her back, but she tries to free herself from their grips. Then, a familiar blue-head walks over to Gumi, calms her down a bit, and leads her to the back of the cars.

"K…Kaito…" The red-head says.

Kaito looks beside him, and Cul sees a flash of yellow, and teal, and pink, until she realizes her whole household is there, shocked and scared.

"Even… Even Len… Even after what I did to him…" Cul says to herself, as a soft smile spreads across her lips.

But then, she was brought back to reality.

"Let the girl go! We will shoot!" An officer yells.

Suddenly, Kaito walks up to the front, pushing cops away.

The ice-cream lover's usual cheery eyes are dark. As dark as when he slapped Cul.

"Taito. Let her go."

Taito tightens his grip and Cul chokes out a little.

"Now," Kaito sternly says.

"No… No! No! NO!" Taito screams, pulling the trigger.

Cul feels a rush of hotness, and she suddenly has a huge migraine. She feels hot liquids flowing down the side of her head rapidly, and a cop shouts "Fire!"

Suddenly, there are dozens upon dozens of gun bangs. Cul feels herself get shot in the leg and the arm a few times, but none of them were as excruciating as the shot that Taito pulled. Soon, Cul felt the purple man's grip let go, and he falls to the ground with a loud "thud".

Cul follows him to the ground.

"CUL!" Gumi screams, painfully, as if she's the one who got shot. The green-haired girl tries to run through the police again, but they grab her and hold her back.

"It'll be okay, Cul! An ambulance is coming! You'll be okay! Please believe me! Please keep fighting! Please live, for me! FOR ME!"

Cul smiles as she hears her love's voice. But before she can respond, her eyes flutter closed and she fades into unconsciousness.

_A/N:_

_I was so sad making this :c I love Cul so much /3_

_Also, before anyone bitches at me, I do not support rape. I don't know why anyone would :c It was just to build up the story._

_Anyways, this is __**not**__ the last chapter. There is still plenty more to come. _


	5. I'll Never Let You Go

"Gumi… you really should stretch your legs. It's been days since you've left that spot, or eaten. Come on, let's go get some lunch."

Gumi held her head in her hands, leaning on Cul's hospital bed. "No, Kaito, I'm staying here with her until she's better…" The greenette mumbles, her stomach growling.

Her brotherly-figure puts a hand lightly on her shoulder.

"Gumi, she'll be fine if you're gone for a few minutes—"

Gumi slapped his hand off, stood up and turned around, her dark, baggy eyes filling with tears. "What if she wakes up and I'm not here?! She'll think I left her again! She'll think I don't care! Why did you slap her in the first place, you heartless moron!" The young girl lets out all of her anger, and when she stops, she realizes she was yelling. Kaito looks at her in utter disbelief.

"She was going psycho on Len…"

"You didn't need to be _that_ violent! Idiot, idiot, stupid fucking idiot!" She yells at him again, more tears running down her face.

Kaito pulls her into a tight hug, sighing. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Gumi struggles. "L-let go of me, moron! I don't want to see your face right now!"

The scarf-wearing man sighs and lets go, nods slightly, and leaves. Gumi retreats back to her spot next to her love.

After a few more hours, Cul's eyes flutter open, and she breathes heavily. Her eyes dart around. "G-Gumi?"

Gumi sits up from the floor where she'd been sleeping – or, trying to sleep, at least.

"Cul?" The worried girl whispers, and then she stands up, and says louder, "Cul! Oh my God, Cul! I was so fucking worried! You woke up! Oh my God, I love you so much, Cul!" She says, letting out sobs of joy and leans forward to hug her best friend. Cul's mouth gapes open.

"You… you waited here, for… for this long?" Cul's voice cracks numerous times, and some tears run down her face as she remembers what Gumi said at the crime scene.

_"It'll be okay, Cul! An ambulance is coming! You'll be okay! Please believe me! Please keep fighting! Please live, for me! FOR ME!"_

After a while of hesitation, Cul hugs back, just as tight, despite her weak arms, and cries into Gumi's shoulder.

"I deserved it. I deserved it! I hurt Len, I hurt you! I just hurt everyone!" The red-head yells at the top of her lungs.

Gumi pulls back and stares into the eyes of her lover intensely.

"And… and who told you that?"

"That purple guy! He knew I deserved it! I was just lying in the street! I shouldn't of even—"

Gumi suddenly got filled with anger.

"Taito? _Taito_ told you that? Don't listen to that… that… that asshole! I wish he was dead! _I fucking wish he was dead!_"

Cul flinched at her swearing. Gumi didn't usually swear… but she was a lot during this meaning.

"This is all my fault…" Cul whispers, very, very quietly, and she starts sobbing and coughing.

The greenette's eyes fill with sympathy and love.

"Oh, Cul, don't think like that… it's not…" She murmurs, holding the love of her life close to her.

Cul scoots over, and Gumi climbs onto the bed next to her, continuing to hug her.

"You realize I love you, right? I stayed by your side since you were taken into the ambulance. I never left it. Not once," Gumi whispers soothingly into the other girl's ear.

Cul starts shaking. "You didn't h—"

But she's cut off with a kiss. Not a kiss of lust, a kiss of love. A kiss that says, "I won't just use you and throw you away. I'll hold you in my arms and never let you go."

Which is what she did. Cul kissed her back, and leaned into her chest, crying herself to sleep. Gumi laid her back down on the bed, and then curled up next to her.

"I'll never leave your side…" She whispers into her sleeping love's ear.

"Ever."


	6. Broken Pieces

A few months later, Cul was finally discharged from the hospital.

When she arrived home, Gumi supporting her, and arm around her love's shoulder, everyone was waiting in the living room, and they stared at her when she came in.

Rin gritted her teeth, and looked over at Len, who just stared. Kaito and Akaito glanced at each other, while Nigaito, Piko and Mikuo looked at their feet awkwardly. Miku and Luka jumped up, running over to hug their friend and then help her up to her room.

Once they were upstairs, Rin blurted out, "I don't know why you're all giving her all of this attention. She hurt Len!"

Len flushed and looked up the stairs, guilt-stricken.

"Actually…" He mumbled, "It _was_ _my_ fault…"

The crowd stared at him, confused.

"What?" Akaito questioned.

"I… started saying stuff about how no one likes her… and how I was surprised Gumi liked her, and… and how Miku and Luka and Rin and even Gumi said that she was annoying…" He swallowed, tears welling up in his eyes. "This is entirely my fault…"

Everyone stared. Rin's lip quivered. So she yelled at Cul for nothing? This was her _brother's_ fault?

"Goddamnit, Len!" Rin screamed, standing up. "I yelled at her and beat her up because I thought she just attacked you out of nowhere!"

Len flinched back. "I'm… I'm sorry…"

Kaito sighed. "I love your honesty, Len, but sometimes you're too brutally honest."

"That's what Cul said."

"Don't blame yourself, little dude. It was true…" Akaito said, ruffling Len's hair, and Kaito and Nigaito hit him upside the head in unison. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't say things like that! We've all been annoyed by her, but she's not a bad person!" Nigaito exclaims, remembering back to when he slapped her hand, wincing.

"Nigaito's right," Piko said, smiling. "I remember when I was younger, she'd help me with my homework and help me with piano, always being encouraging. I guess she just changed after the incident…"

The Shion brothers and the Kagamine twins stared at him. They didn't know Cul when she was younger.  
"The incident?" Kaito asked.

Piko rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah, you see—"

He was cut off by Luka snapping her fingers, loudly, at him. "Don't talk about it, Piko, not now."

Mikuo, who was glancing nervously at Piko when he started to explain 'the incident', nodded slowly. "Yeah, dude, not now."

Piko sighed and nodded. "You're right."

Rin looked from Luka, to Mikuo, to Piko, and back to Luka. "Uhm, excuse me? What happened?"

Luka looked over at her, and then went back up to Cul's room when she heard her friend calling for her.

Mikuo turned around to face Rin. "It's hard to explain. But it's basically why Cul's like what she's like today."

Rin was anxious with curiosity. "Well, Luka's gone now, so tell us! At least me!"

Piko got a pained look in his eyes, and he bit his lip, looking away. Mikuo looked at Piko pitifully, and then shook his head no at Rin. The Kagamine girl rolled her eyes.

A few moments later, Miku came downstairs, and before Rin could say anything, Piko and Mikuo pulled her aside.

"Hey, Miku, they're all wondering about the incident," Piko says to her once they're alone.

"Why do they know about it?" The twin-tailed wearing girl asked, worriedly.

"This dumbass mentioned it," Mikuo explained, hitting Piko upside the head.

"Ow! I'm sorry, it just kinda slipped out!"

Miku's eyes filled with worry and sadness. "Don't tell them. Not now, at least. It's… It… It wouldn't be good."

Piko and Mikuo nod, and as Miku's brother is about to speak, they hear a huge crash coming from upstairs, a loud shriek from Cul following.

"SHIT! I JUST FUCK EVERYTHING UP! IT WASN'T SUPOSSED TO BE THAT LOUD! "

"Everyone, stay downstairs! There's glass everywhere—Cul, honey, don't! You'll cut your feet! No, don't come upstairs, Len—Damnit, everyone stay there! No, what are you—" Luka yelled, but stopped mid-sentence.

The trio in the corner looked at each other, before running upstairs.

"Gumi! Cul! Luka! What happened?!" Miku yelled, reaching the top of the stairs, and looking around to see glass from something everywhere in Cul's bedroom. She saw the red-head sitting, leaning against her bed, face tear-streaked, wrists and legs bleeding. "What the—"

Gumi jumped out from behind them, obviously hearing the commotion. She was holding a bowl of tomatoe soup in her hands, and she dropped it when she saw what happened to her best friend.

"Damnit! I told everyone to fucking stay DOWNSTAIRS!" Luka yelled, coming out of the bathroom with a wet towel.

Gumi was shaking. "Wh… what?"

Cul's eyes were clamped shut, and she was holding a piece of glass in her trembling hand. Piko and Mikuo stared at her, mouths wide open, and Miku ran over to Luka.

"Luka? What the hell happened?"

"I don't fucking know! I just heard a huge crash when I was in my room, and I saw her furiously scraping at her wrists and legs and—Cul! Honey! Stop that!" Luka started, and then was cut off when she saw her younger friend cutting again.

"It… was… all… my… fault…" She was whispering, cutting, and she screamed, "NO! GIVE IT BACK!" When Luka took away her precious glass and set a towel over her wrists, and then set another one on her legs.

"Cul!" Gumi yelled, crying.

"What…" Piko muttered, puzzled.

"The incident! It was my fault! All MY fault! ALL MY FAULT!" Cul screamed, moving her arms around for another piece of glass, until Luka grabbed her hands and whispered quietly into her ears, trying to calm her down.

Piko's eyes widened, and he looked over at Mikuo, who's eyes were just as big, and then over at Miku, who was holding Gumi in her arms, trying to calm her down.

"Why would you… why would you even think about the incident?" Piko whispered, just loudly enough for Cul to hear.

"WHY WOULD I THINK ABOUT IT?! I HEARD YOU TALKING ABOUT IT!" Cul screeched, quivering.

Piko's eyes widened even more.

He had just realized this was his fault.

And he just realized he had made a huge mistake.

_A/N:_

_Wow! This story should be able to have more than two character tags in it! Haha. Sorry these last two chapters took so long, I've been busy -coughwatchinganimecough-, but I'm so glad to be writing again!_

_Just another quick thing, I don't think cutting's a good thing, never cut. I've been there, done that, and it's not fun. Remember, there's always someone to talk to! _

_Thanks for reading! Review if you have time? I love reading them!~_


	7. Big Brother

Cul refused to go to the hospital. So, instead, Luka called up Kiyoteru Hiyama – her long-time friend –, who brought his student, Kaai Yuki, and Gakupo Kumai, her best friend and love interest (not that she'd admit it), to help her patch-up the young red-head.

Once they were there and finished bandaging her up, Cul sat on the floor of her room, in the same position as before, no longer surrounded by glass (Kaito had swept it up). Piko, Mikuo and Nigaito started playing dress-up with Yuki, and Kiyoteru and Gakupo pulled Luka to the side.

"Luka, what the hell happened?" Gakupo whispered frantically, fearing for Cul. She and the purple-haired sword-lover had always had a strong bond, ever since Cul was in kindergarten, despite being five years apart. He had always stood up for her when she'd get bullied, and she started calling him her brother, since she had no real siblings.

"Piko brought up the incident… and she must have over-heard somehow… and she broke something and…" Luka murmured under her breath, having to stop, a pained expression on her face.

"Oh, no… Did he tell anyone about it?" Kiyoteru questioned, his eyes showing a sad expression.

Luka shook her head, pink hair going everywhere. "No, I stopped him, thankfully."

Kiyo and Gakupo let out a sigh of relief. "That's good. But we should stop talking about it, period. We don't want her to overhear again…" Gakupo said, biting his lip, and Kiyoteru and Luka nodded in agreement.

"Nyaa! ~ Kiyoteru-sensei! ~ Look at Piko and Nigaito-chan! ~" Yuki squealed, pointing to Nigaito and Piko, who were dressed up in maid costumes, and were currently making out. Mikuo was on the floor, cracking up, next to Yuki.

Kaito pushed through Gakupo, Luka and Kiyoteru, pulling Nigaito away from his partner. "Not in the presence of a young child," the bluenette said through gritted teeth. Nigaito turned a deep shade of red and Piko ran into the bathroom. This only made Mikuo laugh harder.

Luka chuckled, following Piko with her eyes. Suddenly, Gakupo wrapped an arm around her waist, and Luka flushed a red identical to the red splattered on Nigaito's face, and wriggled out of his grasp.

"I-Idiot!" She whispered, and Gakupo smiled cheesily, looking away.

"I'm going to go check on Cul."

The purple-haired man walked from the hallway into Cul's room, and closed the door softly. The girl, looking very fragile and small on the floor, looked up and smiled a small, soft smile. "Hey, big bro."

Gakupo smiled and sat down next to her on the floor, and the girl looked back at the ground, swallowing a lump in her throat. "Hey, little sis. How're your wrists and legs?"

She moved her arms, wincing, to look at her legs. Slowly, she tried to move her left leg, but let out shout of pain. Gakupo put a hand gently on her arm, holding back tears. He hated seeing her like this.

"I'll stay here with you until you're better, little sis," He said, pulling her into a gentle yet firm hug. She acted like a rag-doll, and didn't move, but tears started flowing down her cheeks in thin rivers.

Cul took a long, sharp breath in, and coughed. Gakupo pulled away, a few tears on his face. "Please, _never_ do anything like that – _ever_ – again," he murmured, his voice cracking very noticeably on 'ever'. Cul nodded slowly.

"Oh God, Cul, I was so fucking worried when I got the phone call. I literally pulled Kiyoteru from his TV show and Yuki from her homework. I whispered what happened to Kiyo – luckily, I made sure Yuki didn't hear – and… Holy shit, Cul, I just… I didn't fucking know what to do," Gakupo poured out, more tears running down his face. Cul's eyes were wide. She knew he sweared, but he never had sweared in her presence.

"I… I'm sorry… I just always mess up…" She answered, biting her lip until she drew a thick river of blood that ran down her chin. Gakupo narrowed his eyebrows furiously, and wiped away the blood.

"Stop that, Cul. The blaming yourself and the hurting yourself," he said, and wiped away more of the blood that ran down her chin.

"Why weren't you there?"

Gakupo was shocked, and confused, at her random exclamation and firm voice. "I, uh… what?"

"Gumi stayed by my side for all of the time I was in the hospital. Why weren't you there?" Cul said, her voice cracking multiple times, ruining her attempt at a tough tone of voice.

Gakupo tightened his hands into fists, swearing under his breath. "You mean after Kaito's dumbshit brother raped you?"

Cul flinched back at his harsh tone, more tears flowing, especially when she heard the word 'raped'. And then she was taken aback – it was Kaito's _brother_?

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. I was fucking crying my mother _fucking_ eyes out. I couldn't fucking see you in that much fucking pain. I'm so fucking sorry that your little fucking girlfriend cares more about you than your fucking big brother does, apparent-fucking-ly," Gakupo yelled, standing up and stomping over to the door. He opened it, walked out, and slammed it shut so hard it made the shelved things in Cul's room quiver. Cul shook.

"I…"

She heard Luka ask what was wrong, and then heard Gakupo yell.

A few moments later, Luka opened her door and peeped in.

"Hey, sweetheart. Are you okay?" The pinkette talked in a very soothing, soft voice. Cul was still trembling.

"I… what did I do? He said he'd stay by me until… Until I was better…" the other girl whispered, sobbing into her bandaged hands, crying out in pain. "Wh-where's G-Gumi?"

Luka walked into the room, closing the door softly, and sat next to her younger old friend. "Miku's still trying to comfort her. Len and Rin are helping, too, I think, and Akaito went down a while ago."

Cul started sobbing again, along with cries of pain. "It's-it's all my f-fault she's upset!" She wept. "Wh-why d-did G-Gakup-po leave?! Wh-what did I d-do this t-time?"

"Oh, honey, nothing. He just…" Luka paused, trying to think of how to explain this to her. "He… he didn't come to the hospital because he couldn't stand seeing you in all of that pain. After you fell unconscious at the crime scene that night, he came immediately, since I called him, and threw up. He kneeled down beside a police car, and was breathing very heavily… no one could calm him down. He was swearing up and down and was sobbing as hard as you were a few seconds ago, if not, harder. Akaito had to drive him home, not even his home; in fact, he came to our house and sat in your room for days."

Once Luka finished, Cul's mind raced.

"He… he did?"

Luka smiled sadly. "Oh, yes, honey. He felt infuriated that Gumi was there with you, when he should have been, but whenever he thought about you in the hospital, in pain, he got sick."

Cul's eyes watered. Gakupo really cared.

She stood up quickly, and Luka stood up right after her, putting out her arms. "Cul, what are you doing?"

Cul ignored her though. As she ran out of her room and down the hallway, then down the stairs, into the living room, she cried out in pain, but she tried her best to ignore it. She didn't stop until she'd reached Gakupo, who was talking to Akaito and Kiyoteru in the living room.

"So, yeah, I just couldn't beli—" He was cut off though, as a small figure hugged just under his chest.

"Oh my God, Gakupo, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry! Please don't be angry. Please don't be angry!" Cul yelled, sobbing into his shirt.

Gakupo smiled, and wrapped his arms around his 'sister's' back, kneeling down a bit so he was the same height as her. "It's okay Cul, it's okay… Calm down, take a deeeeep breath…"

"I love you, G-Gakupo! I'm so sorry!"

Gakupo smiled warmly, a few tears dabbing his cheeks.

"I love you too, Cul."

A few rooms away, Gumi was listening to the conversation.

A few rooms away, a heart was breaking.

_A/N:_

_Oooh shit! Tension! TENSION!_

_Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Reviews, I love them! So send some in please? :3 ~_

_;dlkgfm I'm so glad to be writing again. _


	8. Don't Love Anyone Else

_A/N: hay guys, long time no writey. To be fair, I have a good explanation: I got my computer taken away for two weeks because I had an F in science… I have an A now ( well, I did on grade day… _ ) though, so hopefully I'll be keeping precious Maya Aiji for a while ^o^ ( Maya Aiji is my computer's name… if you know where the two names come from – yes, they're two different names, two different people that I ship together… coughcough – you get a cookie.) Also, I deleted the former 'last chapter' of Unity because I, frankly, hated it. I have a lot I want to do with this story so don't be expecting any ending anytime soon!_

_Anywhoozle, on with the show! … Story! … Whatever!_

_ -0o0-_

That night, Cul and Gakupo were sitting in the red-head's room. It started getting late, and once the clock struck twelve o'clock, Cul was wondering where Gumi was. She was always in Cul's room by eleven thirty.

"I'm gunna go see where she is," the younger girl declared, standing up, wobbly, only to fall down again. Luckily, Gakupo caught her just as he was standing up.

"I'll go see where she is, sis," the purple-haired man said, setting his 'sister' on her bed gently.

Gakupo made his way downstairs to see Luka, Mikuo and the twins watching the conclusion of "Elfen Lied". Luka and Rin were crying.

Loudly.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt your show, ladies – and gentlemen – but where's Gumi?" Gakupo said, and got two very rude stares from the two girls.

Len sighed. "She's in the kitchen." Gakupo thanked the younger blonde and slinked into the kitchen.

The greenette was sitting at the kitchen table, head in hands.

"Hey, Gumi. Cul was wondering where you were," Gakupo told her, taking a seat next to her.

"Whoop-de-fucking-doo. Why aren't you with her?"

Gakupo's eyes widened, surprised. "I, uh, because I don't think she'd want to sleep with me."

Gumi slammed her hands on the table, standing up. "Then why does she fucking love you so fucking much?"

Gakupo was taken aback. "I… uh…" After a long paused, he came to his senses.

"Oh! Jesus, Gumi, our 'love' isn't like that! I'm like her big brother!"

Gumi stared at the man. Then, slowly, she started to laugh. After a while, she was laughing quite hard. She shook her head and ran upstairs. Gakupo stared at her.

"Uh… so… nice talkin' to ya."

-0o0-

Gumi ran up the stairs to her lover's bedroom and entered it, closing the door. Cul was sitting on her bed, cross legged, staring at the ceiling, but once Gumi entered the room, her head snapped over to the greenette, a wide smile spreading across her face.

"Gumi! I was wondering where you we—"

But Cul was cut off. Gumi had rushed over to her, taken her face in her own hands and kissed her deeply. After a while like that, Cul needed air, so she moved herself away, and took a large gasp.

"G-Gumi, I—"

Yet again she was cut off by a passionate kiss. Cul pushed at Gumi, confused. Once the greenette finally took her lips away, her eyes were full of anger.

Cul stared at her lover, puzzled. "Why did you just kiss me if you're so angry?"

"Because I don't want you to love anyone else! Not in any way!"

The red-head opened her mouth a bit. "Is this… is this about Gakupo?"

Gumi just stared back, her lip trembling slightly. Cul reached forward and hugged her.

"He's like my big brother. I'd never do anything with… him… not to mention to he loves Luka."

Gumi swallowed a lump in her throat and hugged back. Her hands gripped the lower part of Cul's shirt tightly, as the other girl wrapped her bandaged hands around her neck. Gumi lifted her head and lightly kissed near her love's ear, making Cul go tense for a second, and then relax a bit. But it was too soon; they both knew it. So, instead of doing anything else, Gumi pulled Cul down so they were lying on the dark red bed, cuddling. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

-0o0-

A few hours later, when Gakupo came up to check on Cul, he opened to door to see the two close to each other. He smiled a bit, realizing how in love they were. Luka made him jump when she said from behind him, "Aren't they perfect?"

The purpette turned around and nodded, smiling full-force now. Luka smiled back, and, hesitantly, stood on her tip toes, kissing Gakupo. The taller man wrapped his arms around the girl's waist as she hung her arms around his neck. They stood like that until they heard Rin and Nigaito arguing a while later. Luka chuckled and relaxed back on her heels, giving him an apologetic look, and nodding to her bedroom door, saying that he could sleep there. Gakupo delightedly took her up on her offer and made his way there while the pinkette made her way downstairs to break up the two's fighting.

All was at peace in the house.

And then there was a knock on the door.

-0o0-

_A/N:  
MOAR TENSION!_

_Please R&R! I love reading reviews evenifiveonlygottenone/shot_

_Also, I know this chapter sucks. But it's the best out of all of my other versions I have, one of which were Gumi kicks Cul in the face and I… no. it didn't work very well._

_New chapter should be out soon. It'll be longer, promise c:_

_Love you all~_


	9. Last Glance

Everyone turned to stare at the door.

"It's after 11:00. Who would be here," Luka asked, quietly, as another knock was pounded onto the door.

Rin looked from Luka to the door, and then ran over to the door, swinging it open. Kaito was standing on the other side, soaking wet, eyes dark and barely visible over his eyes. His head was bowed.

"We're moving."

-0o0-

Gakupo slammed the U-Haul's back door. "Well, that's it, I guess," the purple-haired man said, turning around, only to be hugged tightly by a shorter girl.

"B-big br-brother…" Cul whispered, sobbing. Gumi stood back, rubbing her arm, eyes sympathetic.

Luka, a few feet away, next to Kaito's car, turned to said man, glaring. "Why are we moving? Goddamnit, Kaito, you're separating those two! Look at how heart breaking that fucking sight is!" She whispered, infuriated, as she pointed a finger to Gakupo, who was kneeling down, holding Cul by the shoulders, trying to calm down the sobbing girl.

Kaito stared at them, his face emotionless. "Taito is alive. And he's not going to jail."

Luka was taken aback. She stared at the bluenette, dumbfounded. "What? How did he manage to escape a rape charge?"

"That's just the thing," Kaito sighed, his voice low, his head lower. "He didn't rape her. It was an attempted rape… and his attorney was good. I'll be damned if I know where he got enough money to pay the guy."

"He's a criminal. And that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. But we don't need to move."

Kaito's head jerked up, his eyes blazing. "We don't need to move? Are you fucking kidding me? That man – my brother – is a monster. He'd come back for Cul. It was this or witness protection program, and the chance we'd all be split up. I'm _not _taking that chance."

Luka bowed her head, a tear running down her cheek. Kaito's face softened. "I know you'll miss Gakupo. I'm sorry, I honestly am." He then walked over to where Piko, Nigaito, Mikuo, Kiyoteru and a bawling Yuki were.

"But I don't want Piko-chan and Nigaito-chan and Mikuo-chan to leeeeaaavveeeeeeee!" The young girl wailed, and the three young boys looked at each other, their face full of sadness. Kiyoteru patted Yuki's head and said quiet, soothing things to her. The three young boys hugged the young student into a group hug. Kaito sighed. "Come on boys. We need to get moving if we're going to make it to the new house by Tuesday."

Nigaito turned to the older man. "Do we _really _have to go back to school, Kaito?"

Kaito shot daggers at his younger brother. "Yes. If Cul does, you do."

A horn honked, and the group turned around to see Gakupo honking in their direction. "Come on, Kiyo!"

Kiyoteru picked up a still crying Yuki and walked over to the purple truck, setting Yuki in the back, and climbing in the passenger side. Kaito noticed Cul watching sadly, Luka hugging her.

"Alright everyone. Time to…" The bluenette inhaled. "Time to get going."

Once everyone was packed into the three cars, Kaito led the way down the street.

In a different car, Cul looked out the window, at her old house, and, after a while, she looked at the sign, that read, "Thank you for visiting Columbus, Ohio! Hope to see you again!"

"Luka? Where are we moving?" The red-head asked.

The driver kept her eyes straight forward. "Las Vegas."

Cul's eyes went wide, and she hastily turned in her seat, her face pressed against the back window, trying to get one last glance at her hometown.

After a few minutes, it was gone, and all she saw was unfamiliar territory.

-0o0-

_Sorry it was so short :c I just wanted to get this here. dsgd But be prepared, there will longer and more drama-filled chapters ahead c:_

_I also forgot to mention this in my last chapter: I didn't make them ( Cul & Gumi ) do anything mostly because i'm scared of writing lemon :c I dunno, it may take some courage build up. but. meh. that's not what this fanfic is about. it may happen... sdklg;lkfdg /shotshotshot_

_ANYWAYS. sorry it took so long. I've been busy _ new chapter WILL be up soon because I'm actually excited to write it :3_


End file.
